Windrea Brimington
A skilled warrior of a isolated band of Feathered Heart dragons. She was told about Team Light from Darakonus and went with him to the city to meet Lumera and the rest of the Team of Light. She showed great skill with bladed fans and swift movements. Windrea belongs to http://drakoling123.deviantart.com/ Physical Description A bipedal, female Feathered Heart dragon. She is a rare breed of Feathered Heart know as a Silver Feathered Heart and, as the name entails has silver in her color scheme. She is mostly a hue of white that is similar to the color of clouds, and has silver feathers. These feathers are located at the end of her tail, on her wings, on her chest, her cheeks, and the top of her head. She has fearsome yellow eyes which have been said to burn through the souls of shadow dragons. She has pinkish claws and blue ears, both of which are normal genes in the breed. Personality She is a smart and cleaver Dragoness who plays her opponents into thinking she is not dangerous or able to do anything to them. That would be their downfall. She is kind and caring. She is also loyal to her friends and allies. She is also very loving toward Darakonus. Bio She was born and raised with other feathered dragons. She was different from the others. She had silver wings when all the others had blue. She also had a strong control of the wind and air around her. When she was old enough to find a mate she turned down all of the males in the town. Darakonus was wondering through and stopped by the inn to rest. She noticed him and wanted to try and get to know more about him and where he was from. She finally got her chance and started to talk with him. Learning that he was different than the ones who raised him. He also told her about his travels and the people he had met and the friends and allies he has made. She asked him to let her come with him and see the lands as he would travel. He thought that it could be too dangerous but when he noticed the wind was changing around them he realized she was controlling the wind. He asked her how she is doing it but she only knows that she has been able to since she was but a whelp. She smiled and told him that she also wanted to leave the town because of the males trying to get her to be with them all the time. He nodded and smiled. He told her she could travel with him and maybe even be a part of the Light Team. She nodded and hugged him for letting her come along. They got to know each other very well and became mates after he saved her from hunters that attacked them. She was almost captured by them but he burned the hunters and got the net off of her. Gallery Windrea by drakoling123-d8ps3pi.jpg Windra_by_crystalnightweaver-d8sjvqj.jpg 100_headshot_iron_artist_challenge_windrea_by_gr_by_drakoling123-d8xkn06.png Category:Characters Category:Team Light